Rowyn North
Rowyn Elizabeth North is the daughter of Brandon North and Katherine Navas. She is the stepdaughter of Alexander Kristensen and the adopted granddaughter of Loa Baron Samedi. She is a character of . History Rowyn was born into the hybrid family as the daughter of their Eldest child, Brandon. She was born during a war between the supernatural fractions (Witch, Werewolf and Vampire). However, she was adopted as the granddaughter of Baron Samedi, as he is her father's adopted father. Personality Rowyn is a broken child. She is a quiet girl, but also very fearful. After being a subject of Alexander's physical and emotional abuse, she's grown attached to Brandon, seeking him as a source of protection and comfort. After her saving, she seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Rowyn has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Rowyn is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. Since the five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Rowyn has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. |-|Werewolf= Rowyn is the daughter of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Brandon North, which means she has inherited his werewolf gene. Rowyn is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from her father. If Rowyn were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. * Enhanced Strength: Rowyn will possess supernatural strength that makes her far stronger than Humans and Vampires. * Enhanced Speed: Rowyn will be much faster than Humans and Vampires. She will possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Enhanced Agility: Rowyn will possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she will demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She will also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Enhanced Durability: Rowyn can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Rowyn will possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Rowyn has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Rowyn will be able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Rowyn will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if she is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Rowyn's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers will be enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Rowyn is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. Weaknesses As a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Rowyn will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Rowyn wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships * Brandon and Rowyn (Father and Daughter) * Katherine and Rowyn (Mother and Daughter) * Baron and Rowyn (Adopted Grandfather and Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Alexander and Rowyn (Stepfather and Stepdaughter/Enemies) * Rowyn and Winter (Classmates/Enemies) Name * The name Rowyn is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Rowyn is Red haired.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rowyn * The name Elizabeth is an Arthurian Legend baby name. In Arthurian Legend the meaning of the name Elizabeth is Sister of Mark.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * The surname North is English meaning antiquity and nobility.http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/North References Category:Characters